In a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device, a silicon film may be formed on a substrate. A by-product including silicon may be deposited in a pipe connected to a film formation device. Such by-products react with moisture in the atmosphere, which may inhibit the safety of the manufacturing process. Therefore, a technique is required, which transports the by-products to a processing device without contacting the atmosphere.